


I Serve My Master II

by nightwingingit



Series: I Serve My Master [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Temperature Play, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Jason finds his strength to step away from him, letting his anger rise so as to push down his arousal, “Does everything have to be resolved with sex for you?!”Dick doesn’t even look offended, “I’m a pleasure slave, Jason.  That is all I have to offer you.”He’s serene and accepts Jason’s shouting, as if he wants to accept all of Jason, and Jason has to remind himself that it’s a trap.  It HAS to be, “You’re more than that you know?  More than a warm body.”Dick smiles at that as if Jason had told him a lame joke, “I did not say that is all I am.  I said that is all I have to offer you.”





	1. A Heated Mess (Slade/Dick)

This is a sequel to [I Serve My Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486186/chapters/12675500).  You don't really have to read the 1st part but I would recommend you do if you want to keep following along with this story!

 

\---

 

The sun is setting basking everything in a red and orange glow.

 

Jason is led by one of Slade’s men through the maze of cars, roaming from the extremely fancy to the most run down he’s ever seen, all marked with Slade’s logo somewhere on them, a circle with black on one side and copper on the other, and an eye shaped piece on the copper side.  

 

They knew he was coming, if they hadn’t then Jason would probably be dead for approaching and daring to ask about a pleasure slave.

 

They get into the hotel.  It surprised Jason, it was only a moderate size, the one beside it was actually much bigger and looked more glamorous.  The interior was well kept but standard issue, when it came to the drab carpet, the elevator music, the customer service desk, all pretty much business class.

 

When they reached the top floor the man brought Jason down the corridor to the end of the hallway.  There were multiple guards on this floor that Jason assumed must be Slades other lackeys.  They were clean cut looking men and women.  Not in suits and shades like Bruce’s entourage but wore different types of semi-casual dark clothing and had piercing glares.

 

Jason wanted to make a joke about them being happy to see him, but decided not to.  Jason doesn’t know what to expect from these guys.  He’s on their territory and he has a job he has to do.  The lackey he had been following stepped back allowing Jason to knock at the door.  Jason doesn’t really know what to expect when the door swings open.

 

The man has slicked black hair graying at the sides.  He’s aged, in his late 40’s?, but if those muscles are any consolation he’s still as fit as ever.  There’s an eyepatch over one of his eyes but the other ones piercing glare is enough to make Jason believe he really is the boss of this whole traveling gang.  And those scars, Slade wore nothing but black fitted pants, allowing his whole body to be viewable, showing off the scars that littered all across his body, on every inch of it, some that looked deep and jagged, as if he’d been fighting freakin tigers his whole life.  

 

He looked like a man that truly deserved the title of Deathstroke.

 

“Finally arrived I see.” Slade glances down at Jason and then squares his shoulders, standing his full height.  He’s tall, taller than Jason, maybe even taller than Bruce.  Jason was by no means small but Slade still eclipsed him.

 

“Just here to pick up Mr.Wayne’s pleasure slave.” Jason tells him plainly making sure to straighten his own shoulders and look the man directly in the eyes.  Show no weakness, that’s what you learn on the streets anyways.    

 

Slade nods and then relaxes having sized Jason up and not finding any particular dislike for him, “It’s late.  I will have one of my men escort you to a room where you can rest.  You and Dick can leave in the morning.”

 

Jason looked past Slade.  The interior was completely different than the hotel front.  It was high end.  The walls were black and looked like marble, there was a chandelier like light fixture above a larger than king sized bed that was low to the ground.  The furniture was adorned black and copper, apparently Slade’s style.  

 

He saw Dick immediately.  He was lazily lying in the bed dressed in a silken expensive looking red kimono-style robe, graceful dragons flying around on it.  It flayed open so that you could see, well, everything.  Dick was laying on his side facing him, head resting in his hand.

 

“Or you could sleep here with us?”, Dick smiled devilishly at him and if Slade hadn’t been there Jason would have rolled his eyes.  The situation being as it was he held back.  

 

Jason knew a powerful man when he saw one and although he had no mansion he could tell Slade was a powerful man indeed.  He would not small talk or show emotional weakness around such a character who could easily take advantage of him and there was no need to get his bad side or show how close or not close he was to Dick around him.

 

Jason ignored Dick and spoke again to Slade, “Thank you Mr.Wilson.” He nodded his head in respect, “In the morning then.”

 

“It’s Slade kid.  I mean it.  If you don’t wish to stay then you are dismissed.” Jason took that as his cue to leave.

 

Jason could hear Dick’s laughter just for a moment as Slade closed the door behind him.

\---

“You like him.” Slade comments coming up behind Dick, and tucking his body around the younger, spooning him.

 

“Is it that obvious?” Dick asks leaning back into his large chest.

 

“You have a type.” Slade ran his fingers along the side of Dick’s body resting at his hip.

 

“Oh?  And what may my type be?” Dick raises an eyebrow.

 

“Tall, dark, and handsome.” Slade growls, “Muscular with a strong sense of self.”

 

“I do think you are complimenting yourself there.” Dick teases, “Maybe my type are men with huge egos.  That certainly describes you now does it not?”

 

“Touche” Slade answers smiling back.

 

“Too bad he will not be joining us.” Dick comments as he reaches back and caresses Slade’s neck.

 

“Am I not enough for you, Nightwing?” Slade is not offended by Dick’s remark but rather continues their flirting tone.  Dick knows Slades ego is not fragile enough for him to be jealous either.

 

“Depends.” Dick winks a slyness in his eyes, “It seems you have been able to satisfy me so far at least.”

 

“You are such a tease.” Slade leans down as Dick’s hand encourages him to and gives Dick a kiss.

 

“Thank you.” Dick nudges Slade with his nose playfully.

 

Dick allows Slade to move away from him and watched as the older man rummaged through his dresser at the end of the bed.

 

“I do have something you may like.  I’ve been saving it for tonight, our last night together before you returned to Bruce once more.  Something for you to remember me by.  I know how you like to play with fire.” He pulled out a box of candles.  They were medium sized and pastel colors of red, blue, pink and yellow.

 

“Interesting.” Dick tilted his head, “Explanations are due though.”

 

He’d never done anything with candles before but he was extremely curious.  He loves new and exciting things.  Slade knew this.

 

“This is called temperature play, my dear.  While I was traveling east I ran across a brothel that specializes in such a style of play.  The gist is the heat or the cold from certain objects can give great pleasure.  These candles burn at a temperature low enough that the wax will not burn you if used properly.  I have to say it was quite fascinating.  Knowing your love for stimulation I bought these especially for you.”

 

“I am honored Master Slade.” As Slade sits back down on the bed, the box of candles placed between them, Dick also sits up, his silky robe falling off his shoulders, pooling at his waist.  He takes a candle, picking up the small box of matches as well.  

 

He lights a red one.  They smelled good, not too heavy but a light flowery scent that was almost fruity.

 

“You think of me when you are on your travels?” Dick asks.  He’d never been very far east before.  The prospect was intriguing.  Dick loved learning about the world and the places Slade has experienced.

 

“Of course I do.  If you are willing to leave Master Bruce for a few more weeks than usual, next time you visit we can travel east and I shall show you this brothel.  You may find other things to your liking as well.”

 

Dick hummed in agreement as he lit more candles and put them on the side table next to the bed as Slade pulled out some rope that was also inside the box under the candles, “I would love cascading the wax down your beautiful back but then you would miss out on seeing the hypnotizing way it runs down your body so we’ll just have you lay out on your back instead so you may see it on your sinful chest.”

 

Slade ties Dick’s hands behind his back with rope and then he positions him with a pillow between his shoulders and head against the headboard so he was sitting up slightly.  Slade is between Dick’s spread legs, robe tossed aside.

 

He lights two more candles, a blue one and a yellow one, before he grabs the lube from the floor next to the bed and pours it on his hand.  Swiftly he thrusts them into the man underneath him.

 

Dick makes a small moaning noise in agreement with the fingers slowly moving in and out of his body.  The temperature in the room is a comfortable warmth but he can feel himself starting to heat up even more.

 

Slade leans over him to give him a kiss and Dick arches up towards him, his strong upper torso muscles allowing him to lift his chest off the bed and chase after Slade’s kiss.  Before he can sit up fully Slade pushes him back down in a very deliberate manner.

 

“Stay down there, my dear.” Slade tells him his free hand going from Dick’s chest to run down his abs.  Dick’s body proportions were astounding and very indecently attractive, Slade has had years to study it.  

 

Dick was not small in stature, he was actually taller than most, but that didn’t mean men like him and Bruce and even Jason were not quite a bit taller.  Dick was on the thin side but he was not at all unhealthily thin.  On the contrary Dick was all muscle.  His chest was actually larger than most his size, his body tapering off to a very thin waist and yet his thighs and especially his ass were what made him memorable to so many.  Pert, muscular, soft.  

 

Slade’s free hand continued to move lower and swooped around Dick’s thighs down to grope that precious flesh, lifting the youngers bottom up slightly.

 

Dick again made a little pleading noise, “I-”

 

“You’re ready.  I know.” Slade says before pulling his fingers out.  

 

He pours lube into his hands once more and strokes himself with it, making sure he’s slick.  

 

He playfully pushes 3 fingers into Dick again making Dick groan, “God, Master Slade, Fuck me.” Dick thrusts a little and Slade can feel the tightening of the muscles in Dick’s ass from his hand and god that’s hot.

 

Slade removes his fingers and his hands move to Dick’s hips as he pushes into that beautiful waiting body and it's just as good as the first time, the thing with Dick is that it always feels as good as the first time they did it.

 

Dick clenches around his thick length and once he’s settled all the way in he waits, and just watches Dick’s expression, his labored breath, his lidded eyes, his soft moans of pleasure.

 

He can’t help but thrust a few times, shallow and slow.

 

“Nnnaw…nnn” Dick tilts his head to the side, eyes shut, back bowed, cock hard.

 

Slade stops moving and Dick looks over to him inquisitively.

 

The elder answers as he picks up a blue candle, “The candles look ready.”

 

Dick still has Slade inside him, warm and filling and although he wants him to keep fucking him and to fuck him hard, he’s excited.

 

Slade holds the blue candle high and pours a small portion of wax on his own thigh to test it, Dick see’s the wax falling through the air and landing on Slade’s tanned scarred flesh, the way it catches and runs with one of his deeper scars, emphasizing the line that roamed his muscles, is beautiful and enchanting and god it really is just what Dick loves, putting on a show while feeling pleasure.

 

Satisfied, Slade proceeds to hold the candle above Dick’s chest, raising his arm so that the candle is at least a foot above him and pours a small amount between Dick’s nipples.

 

“AH...NNNnn” Dick cries out, the heat is stimulating like a jolt of electricity.  So HOT.  His chest rises and he tightens around Slade hard, in turn causing Slade to buck into him once hard.

 

Slade had a hold of Dick’s waist though and so Dick did not move too much as Slade continued the wax trail from his chest to his shoulders and back down again and up the other shoulder in a ‘V’ shape.

 

“So pretty.” Slade commented after he was done.  Dick was trembling underneath him.

 

“M-Master…. Slade…” Dick sighed looking down at his own chest, the wax drying in his signature pattern, “So good.”

 

Slade set down the blue candle, “Another?”

 

Dick nods eagerly and Slade complies this time he pours the yellow candle and instead of a small stream like he did for the blue candle he let a large portion flow over right onto Dick’s abs, careful to avoid Dick’s delicate naval.

 

“AH Ahh… Master!” Dick yelled.  Again he could feel Dick constricting around him, again he thrust into him, this time more than once, this time harder as Dick continued to feel waves of pleasure from the heat he continued to apply.

 

Dick opened his tightly closed eyes to watch Slade fucking him, his cock pushing in and out, and the wax pouring over his abs, following the creases of his muscles, pooling in areas that continued to maintain heat as well as running down his sides stimulating areas that had not been touched prior bringing on more and more sensations.  His member is leaking precum and it’s all amazing.

 

He’s thankful his hands are tied now because he’s straining to reach out and he’s thankful he can’t because it would have ruined the beauty of the wax drips on his body.

 

Slade sets down the candle and thrusts into Dick in earnest.  Dick moans loudly, needing it, needing it hard and hot.  He’s aching for more.

 

Slade pulls Dick up into a sitting position on his lap, the wax on his chest dry enough not to run down too much.  Dick kisses Slade, needy, tongue in his mouth, breath coming fast, then his head is in Slade’s shoulder, sweat on his brow, plastering parts of his hair to his face.

 

Dick’s legs are helping him fuck himself on top of Slade while Slade also pushes himself hard into Dick’s heat.

 

The only coherent thing Dick can say as his face falls into Slade's shoulder is, “More… mo-re… Hot!”

 

Slade grins and Dick can feel his beard against his neck as Slade nuzzles against his hair and it feels so good, the roughness of it all.

 

As Dick continues to rut against him he reaches for the red candle and pours it down Dick’s back.  It’s HOT!  The candle is closer this time so the wax when it touches his skin is a higher temperature than before and it feels oh so good.

 

“MAAAH….MASTER!” Dick is shouting as his body tenses so painfully pleasurable.

 

The wax drips from his shoulders to his front just a tad, it coats part of his shoulders as well but most of it is on his back, pooling where his hands are tied, a small amount is able to fall all the way down ending right above his ass before stopping.

 

Slade is thrusting into him so hard, he’s so tight right now and his senses are overloaded.  When Slade pushes against Dick’s chest so he sat back just a bit and then and pour the rest of the wet wax onto Dick’s chest a small portion catches Dick’s nipple again and he can’t handle it anymore.  

 

It feels amazing.  It feels SO unbelievably amazing.  He cums screaming for Slade.

 

Slade puts the candle down and Dick bounces on his lap, riding out his orgasm getting Slade to cum inside him right there just from the sheer eroticness of it all.  They both continue to rut against each other until they feel the fatigue of their satisfied limbs.

 

Slade pulls out of Dick’s body, making Dick shiver because of so much overstimulation, and then untied his hands.  He held him against his chest as he lay them both in the bed.

 

“Very memorable.” Dick looked up at Slade, the playfulness back in his voice.

 

Slade pulled him closer with a smirk, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I went through a little writers block when it came to finishing this chapter to my liking. I hope the people waiting aren't too angry at me for postponing for so long but I finally have this chapter done and the outline done to a good degree and have everything planned out to a reasonable amount! I'm really excited to share the rest of this story with you! 
> 
> Again like I said at the end of I Serve My Master this story will have less sex (but it will still have sex of course)! Even so I hope you stick around to find out what happened and what is going to happen to these characters! 
> 
> Thank you so much! Please comment to let me know what you think! It's really encouraging and helps me get motivated to write more! Thank you!


	2. Training

“This training is bullshit.” Jason punched every word into the punching bag, swaying the large object.

 

“Too hard?” Dick asked, his eyes scanning Jason’s sweat streaked body.  He was leaning against the wall next to him in the gym.  Dick had obviously just intended that to be an innuendo, seeing as Jason’s muscles were even more solid and toned than before he had moved into Wayne Manor.

 

Jason just answered him with a hard punch, pushing the punching bag until it swung a bit harder.

 

“I’ve spent three months here!  All of this training is redundant and unnecessary!  Not just the muscle training but why would a bodyguard even need to study books and shit?!  When is he going to let me work?!” Jason asks frustratedly taking off the boxing gloves and wiping the sweat from his face as he turned towards Dick.

“Master Bruce will give you an assignment when you are ready.”  Dick was not phased by Jason’s anger.

 

“I AM ready.” Jason snarled, getting into Dick’s face.   

 

Dick just smiled and tilted his head, “He will decide when you are ready.”

 

“How would he even know?!  I’ve BEEN ready!  I just haven’t seen him ONCE since the first day I got here!  When is he even here?!  He’s like a ghost in his own house!”

 

Before Dick could respond Donna did, “Having problems?”

 

She walked into the room, strong strided as always.  Instead of her usual suit she wore sweats and a sports bra.  It was strange seeing her this way.  You could actually see her eyes since she wasn’t wearing the sunglasses, which were an icey blue color, and she looked even more intimidating when she made that cold glare.

 

Jason was not one to be intimidated by a glare, “What is it to you?”

 

Donna walked up to him, head held high, stepping between the small space between him and Dick, as if she were defending Dick from a large stray dog, “Nothing.  It is nothing to me.” she said in a way that sounded more like ‘YOU are nothing to me’.

 

She looked him up and down but instead of the way Dick had been eating him with his eyes, Donna was sizing him up, “You’re just uncomfortable in your surroundings.  You do not feel challenged and all of that nervous energy is festering into rage.  I may help you expel some of your energy.  Would you like to duel?”

 

Now it was Jason’s turn to size her up.  She was not particularly tall but she was quite muscular.  Jason still had at least 80 lbs on her though.  What made her think that she could take him?  

 

“Donna is Master Bruce’s best guard.  She leads and teaches the others her ways.  She is among the strongest most fierce warrior I have ever met.” Dick comments from behind Donna, leaning over and speaking a little too close to Jason’s ear.

 

With promise of strength, a promise of challenge, Jason grinned.  If he wanted to prove himself this was the way to do it.  If he beat Donna then that bastard Bruce would have to acknowledge his strength.

 

“Fine.”

 

Donna nodded.  Jason followed them to the center of the mat.  Dick acting as referee.  

 

“Fists only.  No killing.  Avoid breaking bones and blood.  This is a friendly match.”  Dick looked over to Jason a bit when he said that last part and Jason just rolled his eyes and nodded, getting into a low stance, fists up.

 

Donna remained more upright but with her feet apart, her fingers together, palm open, ready to react, as if her hands were swords.

 

“To lose the battle, you may say ‘I forfeit’, tap out with your palm 3 times on the mat, or you are held down for 5 consecutive seconds on my count.” Dick continued, “On my mark-”

 

He raised his hand in the air like a flag and stepped a few feet away and then as he brought his hand down in a slicing motion he yelled, “FIGHT!”

 

Jason circled Donna, if the game was a take down then he would have to get her on the ground, tackle her.  Donna remained in place, keeping her front to Jason.

 

Jason charged going for Donna’s midriff.  She stepped to the side in fast calculated movements that sent Jason careening into nothing.

 

Jason wasn’t watching Dick but he could hear him giggling from the side, Donna smiled at Dick before looking back to Jason in amusement, which sent spikes or anger through him.

 

He went for a left punch but when Donna went to dodge again like he knew she would he brought up his right leg swinging it and just barely missing as she stepped back.

 

He used his momentum to duck down and circle kick her feet.  He got her!  She tripped but she wasn’t down!  Jason took his chance and barrelled into her but she was stable enough to catch him and threw him onto the floor face first.

 

She held him down and Dick started the count.

 

“1!”

 

Jason scrambled to get up but then the breath was knocked out of him by Donna’s foot crushing down on his back.

 

“2!”

 

He continued to struggle but to no avail.

 

“3!”

 

He successfully grabbed onto Donna’s ankle but then she grabbed his wrists, twisting them immobile.

 

“4!”

 

Fuck!!!!  He thrashed even harder, looking like a fish out of water but somehow he couldn’t buck her off!

 

“5!”

 

Dick exclaimed, “The duel goes to Donna!”

 

The weight over him lifted and he jumped to his feet, red faced from exertion.  

 

Donna didn’t even look like she broke a sweat as she walked over to Dick, who was happily congratulating her as if he knew she was going to win.

 

Jason huffed, stretching his neck, and wringing out his arms.  She was strong, unusually strong, and had a unique way of fighting he’d never seen before.

 

But still Jason had been confident in his fighting ability and in his escape abilities so the loss was a bit jarring.

 

Donna turned to him and shrugged, relaxed, “It was a good duel.”, she held out her hand for him to shake and he begrudgingly took it, squeezing it a bit too hard to gage her reaction as only raising her eyebrow at him with an unamused face.

 

“You’re strong.” Jason commented in a way that he was more of a statement that she could elaborate on.

 

But she just simply pulled her hand away and said, “I am.” before turning her attention to Dick once more, “I will be training in the other room of I am needed.”

 

Dick bid her farewell as she left and observed as Jason watched her go.

 

“Are you injured at all?” Dick asked.

 

“W-What? No!” Jason jumped, flustered slightly from the notion that someone was concerned about his condition, “I’m completely fine!”

 

“Do not be ashamed.  You lasted a good while.  She is our strongest guard.  You should be proud she see’s you as worthy of a duel.” Dick commended.

 

“Tch!” Jason turned his back to Dick walking out of the door on the opposite wall Donna had left from, “Worthy my ass!”

 

“Your ass indeed!” Dick shouted to him playfully as he watched him go.

 

\---

 

“I don’t fucking get it!” Jason shouted throwing the book across the library, “Why do I need to learn this shit?!  I’m a bodyguard!”

 

“Jason.” Dick reprimanded, picking up the book.

 

It was less awkward than he’d thought having Dick call him ‘Jason’ instead of ‘Master Jason’.  Bruce had a rule that all staff and bodyguards were also under Dick’s authority and within the mansion walls and not around outsiders Dick could refer to them as their first names and they were to obey him as if Bruce himself gave the orders.

 

Dick did say their names but he never really used his power over the staff unless it was to convey Bruce’s direct orders.

 

Another strange thing was that even though Bruce and Dick were obviously extremely close, closer than Jason had ever seen a master and slave, Dick still called Bruce ‘Master’.  At least he did when other people were around, even if they were bodyguards, staff, and even the lowliest servants or slaves.

 

Jason didn’t know why, but maybe it was to make it seem as if there was a distance between them.  Maybe it was to show everyone, even their staff, that he did know his actual place and status in comparison to Bruce.  

 

But that amount of dedication to separating themselves from each other with a title, it was maybe even more suspicious.

 

Maybe Dick called Bruce by his name when they were in private?  Of course Jason didn’t know but it was obvious whatever distance they tried to keep from each other was pointless, because they were as close as any two people could be.

 

Jason had never seen two people speak so much with just their eyes.  Maybe they had some sort of telepathy that Jason didn’t know about.  Either way Jason understood the caution.  Pleasure slaves were supposed to be just that, for pleasure and nothing more.  

 

It was dangerous how much those two cared for each other.

 

Jason didn’t have anyone he cared for that much did he?

Immediately Tim’s face crossed his mind, he was smiling, and then just as quickly he was twirling in Conner’s arm making a bitter feeling wash over him.  

 

But he had let Tim go… Tim was happy and safe with his Kryptonian now.

 

He was happy.

 

“Jason!” Dick shouted, dropping the book on the history of the Al Ghul onto the desk, “I have been calling your name now forever!  Read the book!”

 

“Alright alright already!” Jason shouted back, snatching the book and looking for the page he’d left off at.

 

In truth Jason didn’t hate learning or reading, he quite liked it really, it's just when someone gave you a job, a roof over your head, a meal in your stomach, and even spending cash, you expected to be doing the work.  He felt like a freeloader and ready for Bruce to come back and bite him in the ass and tell him to cut off a limb for him or something.  As if all of this was too good to be true.  There had to be a catch.

 

“You are festering again.” Dick sighed, moving behind Jason and rubbing his shoulders as Jason sat on the wooden chair trying to read, “Just relax and enjoy your accommodations.  Bruce will call for you when he see’s that its time.”

 

Jason sighed heavily.

 

“Do you need a real break?” Dick asked, his face rubbing against Jason’s cheek like a kitten’s, “I could accommodate.”

 

“Where’s Bruce?  Shouldn’t you be with him?”

 

“I am usually yes, but I have been assigned orders to watch you and make sure you are following your regiment” Dick’s hand snaked down his front and pushed down on Jason’s crotch, “I’m here for you.  To guide you through all of this.”

 

Jason grunted, his fingers tightening around the book, “Dick-”

 

“You are all pent up.” Dick whispered into his ear licking it, causing Jason to shiver, “Please let me.”

 

“Dick…” Jason groans, battling between wanting and not wanting, tilting his head away, “Not right now pretty bird.  I’ve got to finish this volume today.”

 

Dick huffed crossing his arms when he saw that Jason was serious, “For someone who complains so much you sure have a strong work ethic.  You stay on your regiment that Master Bruce assigned you and stay on schedule with readings and work outs even if you think you don’t need it.”

 

Humming noncommittally Jason turned a page, “If I say I’m going to do something then I’ll do it until the end.”

 

“Very honorable of you.” Dick commended, taking a seat on the desk next to Jason, decidedly going to take a nap there.

 

“I’m not an honorable man, Dick.  Don’t mistaken me for one.” Jason mumbles half paying attention to him now.

 

“Agree to disagree.”

 

\---

 

Jason has become Donna’s sparring partner.  They learn about each other by fighting.  Even though Jason still hasn’t won a fight, he’s surprisingly not angry or bitter about it.  He has respect for her and she does for him as well.  They’ve found they work well together and neither liked to give up so their sparring matches lasted hours.  On those days it was more of a dance than an actual fight.   


Dick had been with him ever since he’d arrived but it's been a day now since he’d seen the pretty man.  Not like he was worried but where the hell was that bastard?

 

Jason heaves after a long match.  He can feel himself getting better from fighting her, “Donna, how did you come to be a bodyguard to the Wayne household?”

 

“You mean because I am a woman?” She asks taking a swig of her water bottle as they sat at the side of the gym.

 

“Well yes and no.  I mean women aren’t usually bodyguards but I don’t really care about that.  You seem tough.  Where did you come from?”

 

“I am an Amazonian.  I came to Gotham as a captured slave.  Dick and Master Bruce were there when they brought us out of the illegal trade.  Dick and I became good friends…”

 

“He saved you from the slave trade?  But aren’t you a slave to him now?” Jason asked tensing.

 

“I tell you this because I trust you.  I know Dick trusts you and Master Bruce as well if he is allowing you to spend so much time with the rest of the staff and me.” Donna looked him in the eyes and gave him a long pause before continuing, “But if you betray me, Master Bruce, or Dick by telling this to anyone it is your head.”

 

Jason nodded solemnly and let Donna continue, “Master Bruce gave us all a choice of going back home or staying to serve him.  I chose to stay.  I do not get paid but I get meals, a roof over my head, and if I wish to leave I am sure Master Bruce would let me go under the conditions that I may never return again of course.  Jason, you know that no one in Gotham is allowed to free a slave.  He would help me to the border of the country in which I would disappear forever from his life.  It would be a disaster for him if any of his freed slaves came back.  He could lose everything and he could be jailed.  That is why they never come back or speak a word of Master Bruce to anyone even if they are captured again, all of his servants are here voluntarily and that is why they all protect him with such vigor.”

 

Jason contemplated this for a long while, that rich bastard does that? He would have to rethink a lot about Bruce and what his plans were?  What was he playing at?  Did he really free slaves out of some goodness of his heart?  “Everyone under Bruce have a story like yours?”

 

“Not the same but similar.” Donna told him, not elaborating more.  Before Jason could ask about Dick Donna had changed the subject, “What’s your story boy?  Have you always lived in this filthy city of Gotham?”

 

Jason was used to lying about this.  He was used to also telling people to fuck off and mind their own business.  But after what Donna had told him, he knows she deserves a little honesty in return, “My parents died when I was 12.  As you can imagine I was almost pulled into the slave trade but luckily I had some street sense, gave them the slip, made some friends, survived.  Now here I am.” He spread his arms as if that was that.

 

Brief.  He didn’t like dwelling on the past.

 

“Oh nooo!” Dick’s voice came from behind them making Jason jump, “I am extremely jealous!  You guys shared stories?!  I wish to know more about little Jaybird too!”

 

Donna snorted and started laughing heavily as Jason’s face went beet red.

 

“D-don’t call me JAYBIRD!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes just like the first one this series will also go back and forth between the main timeline and past events!
> 
> I enjoyed Donna's presence in this chapter even though she won't show up a lot after this.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think!


	3. Daybreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> This chapter starts in the past, goes to the present, then goes back to the past!
> 
> I hope it's not too confusing!

As time passes Jason gets more and more agitated until he decides to confront Bruce himself.  

Jason knocks furiously at Bruce’s study door.  No one was ever to bother him in his study but fuck the rules.  He doesn’t get it.  It’s been a month and he hadn't once been a bodyguard to anyone.  All he’s been doing is training and reading cooped up in the manor and he’s tired of it.   

He wants answers.

When Bruce agitatedly opens the door Jason rushes in.

“What’s your game here?  Bringing me here.  Letting me eat, sleep, study, work out, LIVE in your home and not giving me WORK?!  What are you up to?  What are you planning?  Why am I here?!”

Bruce is a solid and stern man.  He’s not surprised or intimidated by Jason’s outburst but does show annoyance.  He continues to hold the door open, “Get out of my room.”

“Answer me!  Mister Holier Than Thou!  Wiser than God him-freaking-self!  Why would you bring a man who has owned and exploited a slave into your safe haven for fake slaves and loyal servants?!  Why me?!” Jason yells, pointing at Bruce accusingly, “You know I could expose you!  What you’re doing is illegal!”

At this outburst Bruce’s eyes narrow into a deep glare, “Get out.”

Jason gets right into Bruce’s face, “You-”

Faster than Jason believed Bruce could move, Bruce punches him hard.  He almost falls over from the strength of it.  With him stumbling Bruce pushes him out of the room and into the hallway wall.

The breath is knocked out of Jason and in that stunning moment Bruce growls low and icy, “Do not question me.”

Jason immediately gets his wits about him and throws a punch but Bruce steps out of his reach and as Jason stumbles Bruce uses his momentum and pushes him into the floor. 

Jason flinches into a defensive position expecting Bruce to kick him but instead he hears Bruce grunt and close his door behind him.

When Jason looks up Dick is standing above him and offers him a hand.  Jason doesn’t take it and gets up on his own, brushing himself off.

Dick shakes his head, a small smile on his lips, a look of pity on his face, “What did you do that for?  Shouldn’t you be content that he’s paying you every week that you are learning?  You must take it easy or else you are just going to get hurt.”

Jason shrugs Dick off when Dick reaches for his injured face, “I hate being patronized.”

“Good.” Dick says, “Master Bruce is not patronizing you, and neither am I.” He grabs Jason by the arm and brings Jason to his room.  Jason sits on the bed begrudgingly as Dick finds a first aid kit and helps him clean up his face, not a lot of blood but it looks like it’ll definitely bruise.

“Jason, Master Bruce trusts you.  Whether you believe it or not he does.  He let you into his house, let you learn his secrets, train with his guards, get to know his pleasure slave,” Dick gestured to himself, “He did not pick you because you are a pleasure slave owner, but because he knows what you did for Tim.  He knows you treated him well all things considered and he knows you loath the idea of owning people but at the same time did because you didn’t see any way out of this broken system.  But Master Bruce knows, I know, that with your street smarts you could have been a major slave wrangler and illegal slave trader if you really wanted to be and you would be living a comfortable life as one instead of where we found you in your small apartment.”, Jason looked away, crossing his arms and Dick reached out and placed his hands on them.

“This is not a random charity act Jason.  He thinks you are a capable and reliable person.  A just person who also sees something wrong with the system of this country.  He wants to use his born status and money for the good of this country and this city.  It is all he ever thinks about, all he ever does.  We all know this and we let him use us as he wishes to help as many people as possible.  He wants to use you as well.”

“Why doesn’t he just come out and say it then?” Jason rubbed his cheek that Bruce had punched, stopping himself from flinching when it stung.     

“He’s not a man of words.  Even towards me sometimes.” Dick tells him reaching into a hidden pocket at his waist and pulling out a bandaid in which he places over Jason’s cheek, “You know you deserve this.”

“...tch.” Jason looks away and touches his face where Dick had bandaged it.  He doesn’t know if Dick means the punch, Bruce taking care of him, or both.

“Master Bruce is a fair man.  I understand your urge to move out of this complacency but he deems you not ready.  The best you can do right now is train until you are.  Do not see it as him patronizing you.  I am sure he wishes for you to become stronger first.  He is always planning something.  If he does not wish for you to work yet then there has to be a reason.  Just be patient.” Dick puts his hand over Jason’s hand on his cheek and Jason isn’t used to being touched this much but from Dick it feels comforting.  

The thought of that is a little unnerving because he doesn’t want to get used to such warmth just to have it taken away again so instead of thanking him Jason rolls his eyes and Dick trails him as he heads to the gym. 

  
  
  


 

\---

  
  
  


 

“Jaybird!” Dick jumped onto the bed, scooting close to him, spooning him from behind and cuddling close.

Jason groaned, “What the fuuuuuck….” he grumbled, taking Dick’s searching hand in his own and turning around in the bed, sleepily blinking at him, brows furrowed.

“Good morning!” Dick beamed at him.

Jason just frowned at the glowing man and then looked out the window.  Dick must have drawn the curtains.  The sun is peeking through the horizon, slowly brightening up the world around them.  

It was time they moved on.

As they got into Jason’s car they bid their farewells to Slade.  For some reason it surprised Jason that Dick did not bring or take any possessions.  But he guesses he shouldn’t be surprised since pleasure slaves hardly ever owned anything themselves.  

“Be careful and have a safe trek back.” Slade kisses Dick’s palm from outside the car window.

“You as well.  Be safe.” Dick tells him, warmth in his voice.

You could hear the serious undertones in their farewells and how they worried for the others safety. 

Slade huffs in almost a laugh, “I will be as safe as the leader of a mercenary gang can be, dear.”, and Jason swears Dick almost scowls at that comment.  

With that they drove off on their way back to Gotham.

Dick tells Jason about their travels in the week he’d spent with Slade and the sights they had seen.  He sounded so joyous as if he loved every moment of exploring the world outside Gotham. 

It confused Jason.  He thought all of Bruce’s servants and slaves were with him of their own free will.  If Dick liked traveling and sight seeing so much why did he stay?  

Bruce and Dick were close but was their situation really what Dick wanted?  He had a connection with Bruce but from what he’d seen he had a connection with Slade as well.  He could run away with Slade and go to new and exotic places all of the time, so why didn’t he?

“You two seem awfully close.” Jason comments, “and not just physically I mean.”

“We are.” Dick answers simply as he looks out the car door towards the desert.

Jason wonders what in the world Dick was thinking.  Dick was an enigma.  Every new thing he learned about him had him questioning everything he’d thought about him prior.

“You like spending time with him.” Jason comments.

“Hmm yes.” Dick answers simply.

“Why don’t you run away and stay with him then instead of Bruce?  You seemed to like the traveling and the simple lifestyle.” Jason is asking in a half joking manner even though his question is entirely serious and Dick knows it, but you don’t talk about things like this seriously, that was dangerous.

Dick’s smile was immediately swept off his face, a neutral expression in place, “That I do.  But I serve my master first and foremost.” 

Jason continued, “But Bruce could let you go.  He WOULD let you go.”

Dick’s frowning now and Jason is intrigued to see this different side of the pleasure slave.  He’d never gotten Dick to speak seriously about himself without joking around or making light of something. 

Dick was quiet for a moment before shaking his head slightly, “You do not understand, Jason.  Donna has told you this before.  I… didn’t think I would have to.  I did have choice.  I chose Master Bruce.  Where Master Bruce is, is where I should be, where I wish to be.  By HIS side.”

He wants to ask more but Jason got the hint to drop the subject and just said, “Fair enough.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

The night Jason had knocked at Bruce’s study door Dick crawled into Bruce’s bed and rolled up next to him, his hand making swirls on Bruce’s chest, “I have told you this in my older reports B, he is restless.  Maybe you should just give him a small job for a while-”

 

Bruce puts down his cell phone, in which he’d been reading an article about Gotham of course, “He’s not ready yet Dick.”

 

“Why-”

 

“Dick.” Bruce says sternly, stopping Dick from questioning him.

 

“...Sorry…” Dick’s hand stops and he pulls away.

 

Bruce sighs as he grabs Dick’s hand and places it back on his chest, “Dick… I am thinking of Jason becoming my successor.”

 

“What?!  You’re really taking that advice?!” Dick had been half joking when he’d said that.

 

Bruce nods, “I don’t have any kin to leave my servants, slaves, and fortune to.  You’re right about him though Dick.  He’s definitely rough but he’s hard-working and I have not once seen anything from him I disapprove of since he’s entered this house.”

 

“Well except for earlier today?” Dick asked with a grin.

 

Bruce closes his eyes, “No.  He’s stubborn and won’t take hand outs.  I hate to admit it but there’s even positives to his actions from earlier today.”

 

Dicks eyebrow perks surprised to hear Bruce say such a thing about an insubordinate underling.

 

Bruce opens his eyes and turns to Dick, “For now he will be a bodyguard but in the future if he proves himself worthy enough he will rise to be head of this household.”

 

“How-”

 

He squeezes Dick’s hand, “I’ll take care of it.  Don’t tell him.  For now he just needs to work hard, gain strength, and knowledge.”

 

Dick nods.  He has a lot of questions but Bruce is never one to tell his plans when he does not want to.  An annoying habit of his but Dick was pretty used to it, even though it was frustrating.

 

He cuddled into Bruce’s arm.  The lights are off, only the moonlight shines in as he rests against him, “Bruce, You are not planning on leaving me are you?”

 

Bruce kisses the top of his head, “I’m just thinking about the future.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comment!
> 
> Thank you for your support!


	4. Is It All A Show?

They reached their first pit stop.  A very decent looking hotel.  Not four star, but not a dump either.  Too grand, and they would stand out, but Bruce also wanted the spaciousness and security that came with renting a decent hotel room.

 

Dick flopped onto the bed and stretched out on it.  It was a queen, much smaller than he was used to back at the mansion but he didn’t mind at all.

 

“Jay!  Come here!  We cannot let this bed go to waste.” Dick suggestively commented as Jason closed the door.

 

“I rented two conjoined rooms.  I’ll take the other one.” He reached to open the door to the other room.

 

“Wait!” Dick got up and grabbed onto Jason’s arm, “You don’t have to go.  Stay here.  With me.”

 

“No thanks princess.” Jason tried to shrug him off but Dick’s grip was hard.  

 

“Tim must have hurt you harder than I thought.” Dick whispered, as he stroked Jason’s hand in his.

 

Jason twitched angrily, “What did you say?”

 

“Why will you not sleep with me?  Is it because you realized you loved Tim so much that you could never entertain the thought of sleeping with another person again?  Even after treating him like a toy, even after all three of us slept together?  But now… now of all times, when he’s gone, you decide you can only be with him?” Dick asks disheartenedly.

 

How DARE he.

 

“Shut up, Dick.”

 

But Dick won’t stop, “It is obvious you do not want me to talk about Tim.  He does miss you, you know?  You never even visit him.  He told me you said you would.”

 

Dick spoke with Tim sometimes? But when?

 

Dick looked up at Jason with sad eyes, “You think you can treat him better than his beloved Kryptonian?  Don’t make me laugh!  Tim loves his softness, his innocence, you could never be that.  Even though he does love you could never replace that boy.”

 

Jason knows.  He doesn’t need this from Dick of all people.  “Dick I swear to god.”

 

Dick continues, “I’m the one here with you.  You can find comfort with me.” Dicks arm wraps around Jason’s shoulders, comfortingly, easy, “Jason, it has been months, it is time for you to move forward with your life, as he has with his.”

 

Jason finds his strength to step away from him, letting his anger rise so as to push down his arousal, “Does everything have to be resolved with sex for you?!”

 

Dick doesn’t even look offended, “I’m a pleasure slave, Jason.  That is all I have to offer you.”

 

He’s serene and accepts Jason’s shouting, as if he wants to accept all of Jason, and Jason has to remind himself that it’s a trap.  It HAS to be, “You’re more than that you know?  More than a warm body.”

 

Dick smiles at that as if Jason had told him a lame joke, “I did not say that is all I am.  I said that is all I have to offer you.”

 

And now it’s Jason’s turn to attack, “Because you love Bruce.”

 

Dick flinched at that, his demeanor changing from flirty to defensive, “Do not bring Master Bruce into this.”

 

Jason sneers through gritted teeth, “Why don’t you cherish yourself and your own love instead of trying to sleep with anyone you can.”

 

Dick sighed.  He walked back up to Jason and ran his arm up from Jason’s chest.  Was he still trying to seduce Jason or was he just comforting himself?

 

“I told you this before Jason.  Sex does not equate to love, especially not for a pleasure slave.  I use my body in whatever way necessary to help my master.  That is me showing my lo-... my loyalty to my master.” he doesn’t look up at Jason but concentrates his lowered gaze at Jason’s chest, and it's… it's endearing.  He needs to stop.

 

“Are you using your body on me now in order to serve your master purpose?”  Because that was the real question.  

 

The ultimate reason as to why Jason has not slept with Dick after all this time.  

 

Yes, he would never admit it but he is heartbroken about Tim but he has never equated love with sex either.  

 

He knows it has to do with power, and with Dick, magnificently beautiful Dick, he knows he could easily get addicted to those sweet lips and that strong flexible body.  

 

He knows that Dick is Bruce’s weapon, that Dick is what Bruce uses to persuade his adversaries, and probably more.  But Jason cannot be bought off with sex, even with the famous Nightwing.  Jason could never be bought off with sex, and he won’t allow himself to become a person who would be, which meant the gorgeous Nightwing was off limits.  

 

No matter how hard that was.

 

“Yes and no.  Master Bruce knows we are compatible Jason.  My body belongs to him but at my request to bed you he complies.  Through this gesture he is showing his good will allowing you to have me.” Dick rests his head on Jason’s chest.

 

It was an honest answer.  Dick could have lied, but he didn’t and that… that kind of sucked because it made him want to trust him.  

 

“I refuse.” Jason pulled Dick off of him.

 

Dick sighed, finally showing some of his frustration, “You still don’t trust Master Bruce?!  After he takes you in, gives you food, training, knowledge?  After everything you’ve heard about him?  After he allows you to take care of me?  You still refuse me?”

 

Jason doesn’t know how to answer and so Dick asks one more question, “Is it me?  Do you not trust me?”

 

Jason shakes his head, “Maybe you’re not as desirable as you believe you are.”

 

Dick looks up into Jason’s eyes, he’s not smiling, not mocking, when he says, “I doubt that is true.”

 

That was enough of this.  If this went on any longer he might believe Dick actually cared.  That he actually wanted him to stay and didn’t have a hidden agenda.  “I’m tired.  Get out of my way.  I need to get to my room to sleep.”

 

Dick deflates and in a pleading softer tone he says, “At least stay here with me.”

 

Was there nothing this guy wouldn’t try?

 

In a quiet but firm voice he told him, “I said no.”

 

He pushed Dick away and quickly made his way out of the room before Dick could follow.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

It’s a bright sunny day at the circus a few miles from Gotham.  A sixteen year old Bruce says he’s too old for all of this nonsense but in truth he’s excited.

 

The circus came every other year but Bruce had never come before.

 

“Don’t get too far away from me.” Thomas told him.

 

Bruce nodded to his older brother.  Of course they had body guards but sure he wasn’t the rebellious type.

 

“Dick, stop that!” a man’s voice scolded as Bruce and Thomas entered the elephant hut.

 

The boy was doing a one handed handstand on an elephants trunk!  

 

“Okay okay!” he laughed as he moved to jump off but the elephant thought to help and lifted Dick higher into the air throwing him farther than he intended and-

 

“Oomph!” He landed right in Bruce’s arms!

 

Thomas and his guards tensed.  They hadn’t expected the small child to come at them but Bruce was quite fast and had caught the boy, cradling him in his arms.

 

He was a beautiful child, dark hair, wide blue eyes, and a smile that could melt the polar ice caps.  He wore a light blue leotard with gold accents and was covered in a dust of gold glitter.

 

Actually his outfit matched that of the man that had yelled at him to stop and the woman coming up to him, “Dick!”

 

The kid ignored them and laughed up at him, seemingly content to stay in his arms, “Thank you for the catch!  You have fast reflexes!”

 

Bruce didn’t know how to respond but couldn’t help the smile that spread on his own lips at the boy’s antics.  He was spared from his own awkwardness when the woman pulled him out of his arms.  Once she had a hold of him he seemed to jump away almost immediately, bounding around as energetic as a bunny and as elusive as a cat.

 

“I apologize for him.  He’s only seven and has a lot of growing up to do.” She told him apologetically.

 

Bruce could feel Thomas was glaring daggers at her as their bodyguards stood intimidatingly, “It’s no problem at all.” Bruce defused, “He’s quite an acrobat.”

 

“Yes!  Actually he’s performing tonight in the show!  It’s his first year performing on stage.  He’s a natural though.  This boy has no stage fright whatsoever!” she laughed.

 

They watched as Dick went back to pet the elephant who’d thrown him.

 

“I imagine not.” Thomas piped in un-amusedly watching the boy as well.

 

Thomas cleared his throat and adjusted his suit annoyed, “We must be going now.”

 

Bruce thanked her as he followed his brother out of the tent.

 

“Hey!  I would be pleased if you would come watch me!” Dick shouted at them as he waved.

 

Bruce could see his parents coming to scold him for his actions as they left and found himself laughing a bit.

 

Thomas sighed as he rubbed his temples as if he had a headache.

 

“Let’s go to the show.” Bruce said turning towards him.

 

Thomas’s eyebrow quirked, Bruce hardly ever asked for anything.

 

“You want to see that lackluster boy?” he asked.

 

“Why not?” Bruce shrugged defensively, he was aware that he was asking for something now and was a bit embarrassed at his own show of interest, “It’ll just be interesting is all.”

 

“Sure then little brother.” Thomas hummed noncommittally a humorous spark shone in his dark eyes, “If you want to then of course we shall.”

 

Bruce went to get them cotton candy and popcorn as Thomas dismissed some of their body guards.  It was no surprise to Bruce since Dick had knocked into him and none of them had reacted fast enough to stop him.  Thomas was known to be very strict with his underling.

 

They entered the tent and as the lights went down a single spotlight shone on a small figure.

 

“Hello everyone!  Let’s all welcome the great Flying Graysons!  This is the newest addition to the Grayson family stage!  Let’s give our little Robin a big round of applause!” The announcer shouted.

 

The crowd cheered.

 

Dick waved before he jumped and swung rung to rung.  Nothing too fancy but still daring, especially without a net.

 

As Dick finished Dick’s parents showed up on each side of the stage.  They jumped in sync as Dick flung off the stage and as Dick turned around his smile faltered.

 

His parents had grabbed the rungs but they- they were FALLING.

 

His eyes widened.  The chords had snapped under his parents weight and he could see the panic on their faces as they fell down farther and farther.

 

“DAAAD!  MOOOM” Dick shouts falling to his knees, reaching for them and then-

 

They’re gone.

 

Their bodies splattered on the circus floor.

 

The crowd is going wild.  Shrieks and shouts and shuffles.

 

Bruce stands stunned.  As everyone stares at and runs towards the fallen bodies, he looks up to see Dick shaking, sobbing.

 

Bruce jumps up and runs towards the boy shakily trying to make his way down the long ladder.

 

Dick’s climbed these ladders his whole life but he can’t think straight, can’t see through his tears and he trips halfway down.

 

He expect to hit the ground when he’s caught in someone's arms.  He thinks it's familiar somehow and looks up to see that teenager he’d met earlier that day.

 

And as he looks up at that sad stoic face and feels the strong arm around him he can’t help but start wailing into that boy's chest.

 

Bruce holds him tighter and walks him over to his fallen parents.

 

He falls to his knees in front of them and Dick crawls out of his arms to drape himself over their bodies, “MOM!  DAD! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!”

 

All of the noise around them seems muddled for a long long time.

 

Bruce is crying himself as he sits before them and its too similar a sight to his own parents death.  He feels faint and odd like he has tunnel vision and all he can see is this boy and his parents and nothing else in the world existed.

Finally someone pulled Dick off his parents.  Dick lashed out at them but they had to as they took the bodies away.

 

And then he was in Bruce’s arms again shaking and Bruce cradled him tightly to his chest, not caring at all about the blood staining his suit, or the tiredness in his bones.

 

\---

 

Dick has fallen asleep in Bruce’s arms.  They were now outside Dick’s trailer.  

 

Neither Dick nor Bruce spoke, they just held each other in silence.

 

Thomas stood to the side.  He’d been watching the boy and his brother the whole time.  The circus owner is there as well.  He’d taken care of everything and finally all that was left was the boy.

 

“What’s going to happen to the boy?” Thomas asks.

 

“It’s a shame.” Says the circus owner, “We can’t afford to keep him traveling with us if he cannot perform.  But he doesn’t have any other family.  Poor child.  I know someone a town over though.  He can probably go live with them-”

 

“I’ll take him.” Says Thomas to the circus owner.  


His eyes wide.  “I assure you he is quite a handful.  Plus we may not be blood but he’s circus family.  We’ll figure something out.  He’s not for sale-”

 

“I’ll take him.” Thomas says more absolutely and then he hands him a wad of cash.  The circus owner gapes like a fish after sweeping a hand through the bills.

 

“The circus isn’t doing so well financially, right?  Take the money.” Thomas tells him.

 

The circus owner’s grip tightens around the bills.  This could keep them in business for another 10 years.

 

He looks up at Dick sleeping in Bruce’s arms and see’s the way Dick is clinging to him.  This was the best option wasn’t it?  These boys looked nice, they looked rich, Dick would have a good life with them.

 

He looked back towards Thomas, heartbroken to leave a fellow circus family member behind, “You’ll take care of him?”

 

For the first time all day, Thomas smiled, “I will take care of him.”

 

 

 


	5. Almost Sweet

“The hell.” Jason swore as he got out of the car to get gas.  

 

Suddenly there was construction on the roads back to Gotham and every other way they tried to get back there was a roadblock.  Jason had had to remap the way back three times already.

 

This definitely extended the trip.  First by only a day and then two and now they were on their fourth day with probably three more to go.  

 

Jason sees that Dick looks tired.  The days seemed to wear on Dick, if you didn’t know him and his energy you may not even have noticed.  But it was there, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, there was just something off about him and Jason figured it must just be exhaustion.  Dick was pampered.  He wasn’t used to sitting in a car all day or the shabby hotels they’d have to get now that the trip had been extended and the budget was pulled thinner.

 

Dick has been trying to talk to him but Jason refused giving him the cold shoulder.  Who the hell was he to tell him about his problems anyways?  He overstepped… or Jason wants to believe that, in truth one more step and he could feel himself giving into Dick and that was dangerous.  It was better to keep a distance and that was hard when he was always in touching proximity.   

 

As he see’s the hint of dark circles under Dick’s eyes he feels a little guilty but pretends he doesn’t.

 

Jason goes to the bathroom and when he peeks out the window to his car he can see quite a few men are staring at Dick even though his windows are tinted.  Jason can see why.  Dick’s silhouette is visible as he stretches in what Jason assumes is a yawn, his arms up over the seat, his head bent over the chair, his back bent exaggeratedly so you could see his thin waist, strong shoulders.  Add that to his sensual movements and of course everyone would stare.

 

Jason buys their gas and food, and then reaches for an extra large sweater.  He stares down anyone watching as he hurriedly gets into the car, “I swear to god Dick, can’t you go one second without being a sex magnet?”

 

“I cannot tell if that is a compliment or not.” Dick perks up, its the first thing Jason has said to him all day.  Dick rummages through the bag Jason gives him and pulls out a slim jim, taking a bite, “but I am taking it as a compliment.”

 

Jason grumbled, “It’s not.”

 

Jason throws the baggy sweater at Dick, “Wear this.”

 

Dick’s nose wrinkles in distaste, “Is this a disguise?  I don’t think I should.  Do you know the price for a slave to pretend not to be a slave?” Dick becomes serious for a moment as he stares at the clothes, “The cost is their life.”

 

Jason see’s Dick’s expression and looks out to the road instead as he starts driving.  He knows but Dick really is too noticeable, even if his face is not one the average person would recognize right away he really was decently known to the public and it troubled him.  Nightwing was never supposed to be let out without his master, no one was supposed to know that Dick was separate from Bruce and it was part of Jason’s job to make sure that would stay true.

 

“It’s not a disguise.  If anyone stops us I can just say it’s to keep you warm.” Dick made an agreeable noise as he did so, covering his almost naked body.

 

As they exit the gas station he see’s a man in sunglasses staring intently at them through his rearview mirror.  He gets a bad feeling in his gut and drives faster, even though he knows everyone at the gas station had already been staring at them anyways.  

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

It felt like a dream whenever Dick recalled it these days.  Driving up to Wayne Mansion, sitting next to Bruce, holding his hand.

 

Bruce squeezing it reassuringly.  He still felt exhausted, torn apart, empty.

 

But Bruce was there.  

 

Dick was used to early morning workouts, traveling, and constant noises day and night but with Bruce it was lazy late mornings, inside for the most part, so quiet that you could hear the clock ticking most of the time.

 

But he was with Bruce and that was all that mattered, like a tether, like a rock, Bruce was a constant reassurance to him in those days.  He doesn’t know how he would have gotten through it all without him.

 

At first Dick had his own room but after one night full of nightmares he’d permanently moved into Bruces.

 

From then on Bruce and him spent every moment together.  Bruce took Dick walking through their garden, they read books, did puzzles, and Dick even taught Bruce how to do a handstand.

 

Eventually Bruce even told him about the tragedy that had befallen his own parents as they’d gone to the theater which was why he lived alone with his older brother.

 

Dick felt a little less of a void in his heart when he was wrapped in Bruce’s arms and Dick hoped Bruce felt the same.  And as time passed eventually the nightmares started to go away.

 

Or at least he thought they would.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

It's already well into the night when they pull into a hotel.  It looks worn down but at least it’ll be cheap and it's better than sleeping in the car.

 

Jason talks to the receptionist as Dick stands to the side.  Its empty at this time of night.  That is until a drunk comes stumbling in, making the bells on the front door jingle loudly.

 

“Welcome back.” the receptionist greets.

 

“Good to be back.” He looks around as if he were seeing the hotel for the first time, and notices Dick, clad in his oversized sweater which of course did nothing to hide his long legs and gorgeous face, “Hey, babe.”

 

He stalks over, he reeks of alcohol and that must be making him brave because Jason is right there, distracted by trying to book a room sure, but Dick is clearly with him and Jason is a good fifty pounds heavier than this guy, “Why don’t you come stay with me and I can show you a good time?”

 

Dick glaces at Jason, who was pretending not to watch, and smirks as he says, “Yeah why don’t we?”

 

The man grabs Dick’s waist and pulls him to him faster than Dick thought he would, flesh against him.

 

In that moment Jason steps in and pulling him away harshly yanking and Dick let’s himself fall into Jason’s chest.  Jason’s death glare makes the guy freeze as Jason utters out but one word, “No.”

 

Jason doesn’t look at him but Dick laughs as Jason pulls him through the hallway and into a room.  Jason’s hand is large and warm and the strength in it even hurts a little and that makes Dick excited.  As the door slams behind them Jason let’s go and pushes him against a wall, Dick slams against it, pinned.  He’s so close.  Dick can feel Jason’s breath on his lips.

 

Almost.  Closer.

 

Then suddenly the wall behind him gives out.  As he falls to the floor he realizes that Jason had opened the door and pushed him through to the adjoined room.  Before Dick can get up Jason slams the door shut and locks it.

 

Dick sighs and crawl over to the door, resting his forehead against it.

 

“We can’t sleep together?” Dick asks for what feels like the hundredth time.

 

“No.” Jason answers, and Dick’s even grateful that he’s answering this time, most times he doesn’t.

 

“Please?” asks, his back against the door now as he took in the tiny room, with just a bed and a dresser, at least it had a tiny bathroom connected to it… but there were just tiny windows off the the side that made it feel even more shut in, like a prison.

 

“No.” Jason answered again, further away.

 

The places Jason picks are small, discreet, and sensible, especially now that they were on a tighter budget but they’re also bare, lifeless, and remind Dick of things he’d rather forget.

 

He was fine the first few days but it's wearing on him.

 

Dick tries to sleep.  Tries to deal with the silence, the emptiness, the loneliness and the walls around him but he can’t and so he escapes.  The windows are too small to get out of this time and he doesn’t have the key to his own room so when he leaves he has no way of getting back in.  But he needs to get out.  When he reaches the roof he takes a deep breath and feels the wind and looks up at the endless expanse of stars.  It's better out here, he feels safer and more free as he falls asleep on the roof of the hotel.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“Boarding school?” Dick asked, shrinking in on himself when he was under Thomas’s scrutiny.

 

“Yes, Bruce has gone off to boarding school.” Thomas stated from behind his large desk.

 

Eight year old Dick was small for his age and looked even tinier standing in the middle of the study, “B-but… I thought he was homeschooled…”

 

“Not anymore.” Thomas said, shuffling some papers, no expression on his face as Dick started fidgeting.

 

“He left?  Without saying goodbye?” Dick asked, his voice growing weaker, and eyes growing wetter.

 

“I already told you he did.” Thomas sighed angrily slamming his hand onto the desk making Dick jump.

 

Dick was stubborn though and shook his head in disbelief, “I- Call him.  Let me speak to him.”

 

At this Thomas stood and the glare he shot Dick made him shake like a leaf, “You do not give me orders.  Bruce has spoiled you slave.”

 

“Slave?  I’m not-” Dick mumbled confused.  Bruce had always told him he was a servant not a slave.  

 

“You are.”  Thomas motions and one of the guards come in, with a brand in his hands, a slave brand.

 

Before Dick can react he’s being held down, an eight year old struggling against a grown man, the brand presses into the back of his neck and he screams from the thousands of needles pushing into his skin.  

 

Tears are streaming out of his large defiant eyes as the man gets off of him and he shakily stands back up.

 

“Please child, the pain isn’t that bad, and the redness will go away soon.  The tattoo’s not even visible unless you use a UV light.  Stop being overdramatic and get out until I call for you.” Thomas told him coldly.

 

He wills his voice out, planting his feet firmly on the ground, “Bruce.  I want to see Bruce!”

 

Thomas stares him down, “I think you need to learn a lesson slave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is getting shorter and shorter? No I just am horrible at predicting how many chapters it actually takes to write this story. I do have the story mapped out but I've been combining a lot of the chapters because they're shorter than I thought they were going to be.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and please kudos, comment, and keep following along!


	6. Torturous Loneliness

Jason, exhausted from a spar, falls onto the gym floor.  Donna sits next to him, offering him a water bottle. Jason takes it and chugs it while she drinks her own.

 

“You’re getting better.” Donna commended, “Maybe you will finally be of use to Master Bruce soon.”

 

“I’m ready now.” Jason stated.

 

“Arrogant.” Donna rolled her eyes, “I don’t know how Dick can stand you.”

 

“Psh, I don’t know how I can stand HIM.” Jason combated.

 

“Dick is beautiful in appearance and heart.” she concedes, “It can get annoying sometimes.”

 

Jason scoffed smiling, “You should spar with him and put him in his place!”

 

Donna just shook her head, “Dick and I have different styles of combat but I respect him as a fighter.  He doesn’t need bodyguards, he just needs to appear as though he does.”

 

Jason has had a hunch that Dick could fight but finally he’s getting confirmation, “What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t feign surprise.  Pretending doesn’t suit you.  You’re no good at it. Not yet at least.” Donna calls him out but then proceeds, “You know he is more than a pleasure slave, Jason.  He’s mastered as much martial arts as any guard here and then some, and dare I say he can best every single one of them, except for myself, every so often.”

 

“Really?” Jason was expecting for Dick to be trained but not be that good.

 

“If you are so curious ask him to show you some time.  You really don’t have to ask me about him you know, if you’re curious he will tell you.  You’ve come this far, that means they both trust you.” Donna tells him.

 

“It’s not a bad idea to get more information from a separate credible source,” Jason shrugs, “and I will.”

 

Speaking of the devil, It's unusually quiet today.  Dicks not pestering him.

 

It's not like he’s searching for him or anything though.

 

“Where is that guy?” Jason asks.

 

“Try to at least call Dick, ‘Dick’ and not ‘that guy’.” Donna scolds only half serious, “You do work for him.”

 

“I work for Bruce.” Jason stated.

 

“MASTER Bruce.” Donna corrected again, “And if you work for him then you work for Dick as well.  If you don’t know that yet then you’ll learn eventually.”

 

“So where is he?” Jason asked again.  Now that Jason thought about it, it's been a few days at least since he’s seen the gorgeous man.

 

“He’s out.” Donna simply replied.

 

“Out?” Jason questioned.  What pleasure slave went ‘out’ without their master?  And to Jason’s knowledge Bruce was still in the mansion.

 

“If you need to know you’ll be told.” Donna says.

 

\---

 

Jason trains, he pushes himself to his limits over and over and he feels himself getting stronger.  He doesn’t want to admit how good it feels to be focused on training and not have to worry about being mugged or how he’ll get his next meal.  He also enjoys reading and learning, books of multitudes that he’d never had access to before, and a regiment to learn from was the key to him getting an actual education.  

 

He would never admit it but he was comfortable here.  He’s never been comfortable before, that’s why he’s tense like a feral cat in a nice new home, waiting for the pin to drop.

 

But he was grateful.  And he did want to work and prove himself worthy of all of this extra curricular activity Bruce has got him working through.

 

And finally Bruce calls him.

 

A mission to pick up Dick, or rather Nightwing, who was with a man Jason had only heard stories of, Deathstroke.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

They’re both frustrated.  

 

Jason is furious that Dick slept on the roof.  The guy was only making his job harder than it should be.  Purposefully giving him grief and for what? Since he wouldn’t sleep with him?  The bastard.

 

Jason would never admit it, too prideful.  Jason does want to touch him and hold him but his pride holds him back.

 

This trip has been going on far too long and Jason wanted to prove to Bruce his worth.  This all makes him look like shit and he hates looking like shit.

 

For Dick he’s tense for more reasons than one.  Even though he was more at ease on the roof it wasn’t the best for sleeping and he only got a few hours in before being awoken by Jason.

 

And then the other reason… he didn’t want to think about it but it was all he could think about.  It’s the anniversary of his parents death.

 

He was supposed to be back in the mansion by now, with Master Bruce.

 

With him.  In his arms.  He would get through this time of mourning with Bruce as he usually did.  

 

But he was out here on the road and it didn’t look like he would be able to make it into those arms tonight.

 

He would be able to at least cope if maybe Jason would… at least speak with him,

 

He hates the silence between them that makes him think too much.  He hates how touch starved he is, he’s usually okay but…

 

But he needs someone right now.

 

Jason gets angry when he’s frustrated, he’s been getting angrier and angrier, Dick hates anger and as more time passes he gets tired and quiet because at least Jason won’t yell at him.

 

Another night passes, another small motel and Jason finds Dick sleeping on the roof, again.

 

“What the fuck are you doing up here?” Jason sneers, “get the fuck up!”

 

Dick startled from his momentary slumber.

 

Jason grabs his arm and pulls him up and Dick follows him silently to the car.

 

“You’re supposed to sleep in your room.” Jason tells him.

 

Dick doesn’t answer, just lets Jason pull him by his arm, down back into the motel.  

 

Jason brings him to his own room and closes the door.  

 

“You’re not supposed to go anywhere without me knowing.” Jason grumbles, “I know you’re strong and independent and WHATEVER but for god sake Dick this is my JOB!  Let me do my freaking job Dick!”

 

“I apologize.” Dick says in a low voice, not looking him in the eye.  He knows he’s being difficult. Jason’s just trying to protect him and do his job...

 

“Look at me!” Jason shouted, “Will you stay in your room if I put you back in there or will you go back to the roof?”

 

Dick doesn’t answer and Jason is livid, “Why do you keep going up there?!  Tell me!”

 

“It is not that big of a deal…” Dick shrugs, “I just needed some air.”

 

“That’s some bullshit Dick-”

 

“It is not a big deal.  Just allow me lay here, with you.  Then you can watch me or whatever you wish.” Dick takes a step closer to Jason, holds a hand up to his chest to feel his very warmth.

 

Jason stiffens and then spins them around, “I’ve got another idea.”

 

Jason grabs his wrist and separates Dick from himself.  The temptation is too strong, he’s stubborn and doesn’t want to give in.  But he needs to make sure Dick doesn’t go out again.

 

So he swings Dick around and pushes him into the tiny bathroom of the motel and locks him in.  

 

\---

 

Thomas gestures with his hand in a swift motion and the guard grabs him.  Dick struggles profusely, kicking his legs out, trying to throw the man off of him but its too small, too weak.

 

“Let go!” Dick shouted, “Let go of me!”

 

Unamused, Thomas glares down at him as the guard carried him to something Thomas has behind his desk.

 

It was a heavy looking black box, locks on the outside.  It confused Dick momentarily before the guard brought him closer and closer.

 

“No!  Wait!” Dick cried out struggling even harder now, “Stop! Thomas please!”

 

He was thrown into the box, his body already straining because it was so small, the only way he could fit was if he was pushed tightly into a fetal position.

 

“It’s Master Thomas.” he heard him say, and it was the last thing he heard before the top closed and he was thrust into darkness.

 

“Bruce!” Dick screamed in complete panic, “Bruce help me!”

 

Dick pushed at the top as hard as he could, punched, kicked, pushed, shuffled, the box was too small for him to turn or really move in any way.

 

Finally after who knows how long Dick stopped exhausted, he was having a hard time breathing because he’d overexerted and this legs were tightly pushed against his chest.

 

It was so eerily quiet in there he couldn’t hear anything other than his own breathing and his own heartbeat in his bones.

 

\---

 

He doesn’t know how long passed before he’d drifted off.  When Dick awoke he was still in the box but the top was open.  

 

His immediate reaction was to get out, but his body ached from the strain of being squished in there for so long and so he had to get up slowly.

 

“Hello?” Dick croaked, rubbing his tear stained face with his hands.

 

He looked around him.  It was a small room, just big enough for a mattress on the floor and a toilet.  There were no windows. The ceiling was lower than any of the other rooms in the mansion, making the feeling of claustrophobia even stronger.  The door was metal, with a dog door in which they must have slid in the tray of mush and water in front of it.

 

“Hello?  Bruce?  Thomas?”  Dick would have started crying again if he had any more tears to shed, “Anyone… please…”

 

Dick was never good at being alone.  Growing up in the circus he’d always been around people or at least noise every second of the day.  He’d tried to always be with someone. He loved it. Even when he was brought to the mansion he hardly ever left Bruce’s side.  Bruce had even bought him a noise machine for if he ever needed it.

 

But here… it was so quiet and shut in.  He couldn’t tell the time or anything because there were no windows but he assumed they served him food once a day.

 

At first Dick tried to center himself, sang his favorite songs, and tried not to stare at the blank walls for too long.

 

He couldn’t keep the nightmares at bay though.  When he had slept in Bruce’s arms, felt his chest rise and fall, and that would push the nightmares away.  But now that he was alone, so very alone, they came back as vividly as ever.

 

His parents falling, dying, the blood pooling, its on his hand, he’s drowning in it, sometimes now he would even see Thomas’s cold eyes cutting him apart.

 

About five days later the door finally opens.  Dick looks up, so exhausted, hardly nourished.

 

For a moment Dick felt a swell of hope, that maybe it was Bruce, but that would have been too good to be true.

 

“Stand.” Thomas commanded.

 

Dick wobbled slightly but got off the bed and stood before him, not risking looking up at him.

 

“Sit.”

 

Dick fell to his knees and sat.

 

“Roll over.”

 

Dick blinked and then looked up at Thomas, unsure he’d heard him correctly, but he quickly looked away once more when he saw the expectation in his cold eyes.

 

Shaking Dick rolled over like a dog, starting on his hands and knees and then landing on them again.

 

“Good.” was all Thomas said to Dick’s humiliation.

 

Dick’s hands trembled in fists but he remained obedient.

 

“What are you?” Thomas asked.

 

Dick didn’t answer for a long time before he whispered what Thomas wanted, “A slave…”

 

“I couldn’t hear you child.”

 

“I’m a slave.” Dick answered louder.

 

“To whom?  To whom do you belong?” Thomas asked.

 

Dick held in a sob but you could hear it in his voice, “Master Wayne.”

 

“Master Wayne?” Thomas asked.

 

Dick’s fists shook at his sides, he looked up at Thomas and glared at him, fire in his eyes, defiance, “Master Bruce Wayne.”

 

Thomas immediately kicked him in the face, Dick falling back, then Thomas gets him in the chest and Dick slams into the wall, the breath knocked out of him.  

 

Grabbing Dick’s neck Thomas picks him up by it and throws him into that black box.  Dick gasps for breath, eyes blown wide, unable to even plea for forgiveness before being locked in once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long. The good and shocking stuff is coming up still honestly. Please keep reading and thank you so much for your patience.


End file.
